


style

by waveridden



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Other, Season: Twilight Mirage, Secret Samol 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/pseuds/waveridden
Summary: Tender is not difficult to work with. And even if she were, Fourteen would hardly mind it, given that she’s one of their favorite people on the planet. But because she’s the head judge, the two of them have their fair share of arguments. Purely work arguments, of course. And even the work arguments are less arguments and more… flirtations. (Or: a reality TV AU.)
Relationships: Fourteen Fifteen/Tender Sky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldandScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldandScarlett/gifts).



> Happy Secret Samol everybody! I enjoy niche AUs and I was excited to be asked to write one, so here is an incredibly niche AU because I've been watching a lot of reality TV. Like... a lot of reality TV.

Producing a reality competition show is quite strenuous.

Perhaps that’s not a surprise, especially a show of this caliber. There are a dozen fashion designers all competing for a slate of prizes ranging from cash to publicity. It was cutthroat even without producer intervention, which is both a blessing and a curse. It’s easier not to have to engineer drama, but it’s much, much harder to make things go smoothly when the contestants are actively on the verge of sabotage.

It’s Fourteen’s job to make it look easy, and so they do their damnedest to make it look easy. They are all but an expert at coordinating schedules down to the minute, theirs and the contestants’ and everyone else’s. They are ruthlessly efficient when they run meetings, with not a minute wasted. There is not a single production assistant that is not afraid of them.

“Remember that we’ll be filming interviews with our guest designers tomorrow,” they say. All of the other producers and assistants are gathered around them, taking notes — Fourteen is  _ quite _ adamant about them taking notes. “You all have digital copies of your itineraries, and I expect you to have them memorized by the morning. Are there any questions?”

Sho, standing in the front, lifts a hand. “Advertising team wants to talk to you about product placement in an upcoming episode.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because I’ve been giving them the run-around for three weeks, but if you don’t set up a meeting they’re going to notice eventually, and that meeting will be much less fun.”

Fourteen smiles. They knew they liked Sho for a reason. “Schedule it for next week and not a day sooner.”

Sho makes a note of it. “And Morning’s says that we should expect a surprise visit from the judges soon.”

“Terrific,” Fourteen says, because they know what that actually means. “And when is soon?”

“Now,” a voice says behind them.

Fourteen can’t help the large smile that spreads across their face as they turn around. “Tender,” they say brightly. “How can I help you today?”

Tender, as the head judge on the show, is dressed impeccably as always. Today’s outfit involves boots up to her thighs, a bodysuit that’s both silver and magenta at the same time, and an ankle-length fur coat. It’s a stunning ensemble. She looks just as happy to see Fourteen as they are to see her, smiling wide.

Of course, judging by the way the assistants all start edging away from the two of them, that might not be good news.

“Fourteen,” Tender says. “How is my favorite producer doing today?”

“I will certainly be doing better after you’ve made your demands and left me alone.”

“What makes you think I have any intention of leaving you alone?”

“I’m feeling lucky,” they say dryly, and Tender’s smile widens. “What will it be today?”

Tender is not difficult to work with. And even if she were, Fourteen would hardly mind it, given that she’s one of their favorite people on the planet. But because she’s the head judge, she’s often the one who’s sent to talk to them about things that the other judges on the panel want.

This means they have their fair share of arguments. Purely work arguments, of course; any other arguments are not fun. And even the work arguments are less arguments and more… flirtations.

“It has come to the attention of the judging panel that we have an evening call time for an upcoming fashion show,” Tender begins. A couple of the assistants groan; it’s no secret that she means Grand Magnificent, who complains about early shoots some days and late shoots others, with absolutely no rhyme or reason as to why. “We would like to-”

“No.”

“Four hours.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Two hours.”

“I will consider moving the call time by two minutes,” Fourteen says archly. Tender looks delighted. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. Is that all?”

“Fourteen,” Tender purrs, “when is that ever all?”

It’s a conversation that could easily be had through personal assistants, but it’s always felt more efficient for Tender to come to Fourteen herself. It’s most of the usual demands, and Fourteen acquiesces in most of the usual ways: yes, they can ask about vegetarian catering; no, it’s almost certainly too late to do raw vegan; no, they can’t move the call time; yes, Fourteen will see if some sorry production assistant can’t find a foot massager, but only one, and the judges will have to share it.

They have this same conversation every single episode. Fourteen positively lives for it.

It goes on for some time, as it always does, Tender listing off increasingly ridiculous demands. They’re getting better at telling which ones are sincere requests from the judges and which ones are her testing them, and that’s only made the conversation longer, because it turns out she’s quite fun to tease about her requests.

Fourteen’s in the middle of teasing her about exactly how many silk bathrobes she needs at the next shoot when a new voice says, “Are you two still going?”

Tender’s eyes flick over Fourteen’s shoulder. “Did the assistants find you to intervene?”

“They always do,” Signet answers. “Fourteen?”

Fourteen turns around to smile at her pleasantly. “How can I help you, Signet?”

She waves a hand at them. “Cut the bullshit,” she says, and Fourteen’s smile widens. “You’re going to have to give up the ruse eventually, you know.”

Fourteen and Tender exchange a look, Tender looking cartoonishly wide-eyed. Fourteen has to stop themself from laughing. “Whatever do you mean?” they say innocently.

Signet is not only the host of the show, she’s one of the only people Fourteen and Tender have known for their entire careers in show business, and by extension a close friend. She rolls her eyes, quite dramatically. “Are you planning on telling them you’re married?”

“I’m not hiding it.” Fourteen lifts a hand and wiggles their fingers, flashing their wedding ring in the light. “If any of them bothered to ask me about my wife, I would answer honestly.”

“And if someone didn’t have a rule about PDA at work-” Tender throws an arm around Fourteen’s shoulders and leans her head on their collarbone, and because it’s only Signet there they allow her to do it “-trust me, more people would know.”

“I think Sho’s one incident away from reporting you both to HR.”

Fourteen laughs at that, a real belly laugh, and they can feel Tender smiling against their collarbone. “I would love to be there for that conversation.”

“We should try and make that happen,” Tender says. “I think it would make headlines.”

“I’d prefer we didn’t,” Fourteen murmurs, but they run a hand through Tender’s hair. She makes a low, pleased noise, arm slipping from Fourteen’s shoulder to their waist. “If the show is famous, it’s going to be because it’s good.”

“Get in trouble, live a little,” Tender protests, but she clearly doesn’t mind.

Fourteen finally drags their eyes up to look at Signet, who’s smiling at them both now, fond and open. “Can you tell the assistants we’re still screaming? Just for fun?”

“Don’t you have a schedule to adhere to?” Signet says, but she nods at both of them. “I’ll see you at filming.”

Tender echoes the sentiment. Fourteen doesn’t bother, turning to bury their nose in Tender’s hair and kiss the top of her head. After a moment, Tender says, “We could tell the assistants. If it bothers you.”

Fourteen snorts. “Nothing about this bothers me. Sho Salon could walk in right now and I would recite our wedding vows backwards for her.”

“Can you do them backwards?”

“It’s easier to do them forwards. I can do it again for you, if you’d like.”

Tender laughs. Fourteen grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi, I'm @waveridden on Tumblr/Twitter!


End file.
